Sweet Revenge
by Karabou95
Summary: While undercover at a gay bar with Morgan, Reid runs into a man from an old case they worked on. He's seeking to get revenge on Reid for the death of his daughter and Reid and Morgan end up in his grasp. Warning: slight sexual assault


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, as much as I wish I did, it's property of CBS. **

"I just want to talk," the man had said, pulling him into the back room, taunting him with information.

Next thing he knew, Reid lay on the ground with one arm strewn above his head, his breaths coming in shallow pants. His eyes flickered open to the man standing above him, and his eyes widened in badly disguised fear.

"Patrick Denar," he said, his voice slightly wavering.

"Kneel," he ordered, placing his hands on Reid's face; fingers tracing his jaw, thumb pressed to his lower lip.

Reid hesitantly complied, and Denar pulled him into a kiss. He didn't fight it, and Denar pulled back.

"Not into it anymore?" Denar asked.

"I never was. We're in the back room of a gay bar, and you and I both know I'm not here because I was looking for some action."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I care. I'll take any participant, willing or unwilling."

Reid's hand immediately went to his hip, looking for the gun that was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" Denar smirked, holding up Reid's gun and pressing it to his temple. The barrel of the gun pressed so hard against his head that he winced in pain, his face flushed. His hand crept behind him, reaching into his pocket and pressing what he hoped was the 1 on his phone. He locked it, hoping Denar wouldn't hear Morgan's greeting when he picked up.

"What are you doing?" Denar asked, immediately suspicious. He smacked his head with the gun, and Reid crumpled into his arms.

He lowered him slowly to the floor, and the boy sighed softly as he turned onto his side and curled his hand under his chin. Denar gently brushed his hand over Reid's face, pushing sweaty strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Don't touch him," Morgan said from the doorway, pulling out his gun. Denar smiled, and he pressed the gun to Reid's temple once again.

"If you shoot me, he'll die too." He pulled Reid up off the ground, still holding the gun to his head and using him as a body shield. Reid's eyes flickered open at the sudden movement, and blurry hazel eyes instantly focused on Morgan.

"Morgan…," he whispered.

"Don't worry, pretty boy. I'll get you out of this."

Denar grinned, and he saw anger flash across Morgan's face as he held the younger agent close to his chest, an unwanted hand gripping his hip as a means of holding him in place. The man slowly dragged the gun from the back of his head and traced it across his face, allowing it to settle against his cheek.

"Let him go," Morgan said calmly, still pointing his gun at Denar.

"Not a chance. How about you put down your gun and cuff yourself to that pole over there and I won't shoot him?"

"You wouldn't," Morgan said, his face paling.

"Morgan- don't do it," Reid mumbled. "Go get help, I'll be okay."

"Fat chance, kid. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Good answer," Denar said, smirking. Morgan reluctantly cuffed himself to the pole, and as soon as he heard the click, he dropped the gun away from Reid's temple.

He sighed with relief, but the gun came up underneath his chin instead and Reid's head was forced back, exposing his neck to Denar.

"Leave him alone," Morgan pleaded. "Do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone."

"No!" Reid protested. "I'm the one you want, don't touch him; don't hurt him!"

Denar smirked at the Morgan's futile attempt to help the younger agent, and he dropped the gun to the floor, forcing Reid to back himself up against the wall. He grabbed his hand and put Reid's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. His mouth curled in disgust, and he looked everywhere except for Morgan. He didn't want to have to see him watching him like this. Denar bit, hard, and Reid yelped.

"Stop, stop!" Morgan yelled, unable to stand seeing his best friend in that position. "What do you even want from us?"

"Just a little thing I like to call revenge."

"For what? What has he ever done to you?" Denar cocked his head, staring at Morgan.

"I think I'll let your little friend tell you that," he said, cupping Reid's cheek in his hand and staring at him expectantly.

"H-he was the father of Alicia Denar, and when we went to rescue her from the unsub…she didn't make it out. The unsub - he killed her before we could get to her. But it wasn't our fault, he was tipped of that we were coming and we weren't even in the building…it couldn't have been prevented!" Reid whispered, silent tears streaking down his face.

"He could have been stopped!" Denar growled, slapping Reid across the face.

"No…," Reid whimpered.

"Denar-" Morgan started.

"No," Denar said, interrupting him. "You can't say anything, nothing you say will have any impact on whether I kill him or not. He can die, just like my daughter did when he was too sloppy to get to her." Denar pulled out a syringe, and Reid froze, his eyes wide with fear as he took in the all too familiar object. He wrapped his belt around Reid's arm, and he struggled to move away, but Denar was too strong.

"No…don't do this to him," Morgan pleaded, straining against his bonds in his effort to get to Reid.

"We weren't sloppy, wasn't our fault…," Reid murmured as his eyelids closed and he drifted off into a druggy haze.

"You've had your revenge," Morgan growled. "Now let him go. Do whatever you want to me, just let him go."

"I would take you up on your kind offer, but you see, you weren't on the case with my daughter and the dear doctor was. It's not as satisfying hurting you as it is him."

He grabbed Reid's handcuffs off his belt, and he cuffed his hands in front of him. He picked up a water bottle off the floor and dumped it over Reid's head, and he spluttered awake.

Reid's big hazel eyes widened as Denar pressed his lips roughly to his, and he brought his cuffed hands up, trying to push him away. He wound his hands through Reid's hair, forcing him to stay pressed up against him. Reid struggled, trying to get the other man off of him.

Denar's hand traveled down his body towards his pants and paused at his waistband. Reid froze, his eyes wide with fear.

"Nonono," he whispered, his voice quavering with fear. Morgan winced, torn between closing his eyes and leaving his friend alone or watching his humiliation. He twisted the cuffs as far as they would go, freezing as they hit the pole and jingled. Denar didn't notice the slight noise, and Morgan reached into his pocket, pressing the number two on his speed dial.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked when he picked up.

"What are you doing?" Denar growled, hearing Hotch's greeting and shoving Reid to the ground, turning towards Morgan. "What did you do?"

"Leave him alone," Reid whimpered, trying to pull Denar's attention off of Morgan.

"You shut up," Denar snarled, shoving Morgan against the wall, forcing his arm in an awkward direction. "What did you do? Did you call someone?"

"Obviously," Morgan said. "We're in the back of the bar, Hotch-" he started, breaking off when Denar slammed his head against the wall.

"I'll be there in two minutes! Don't do anything stupid." Hotch yelled, hanging up the phone.

"Damn!" Denar swore. He turned back to Reid, grinning evilly as he moved. "Let's finish up before your friend gets here."

"No!" Reid protested, struggling weakly against Denar's grip. He pulled at the waistband of his pants, ignoring Reid's weak protests.

"Get away from him!" Hotch yelled, pulling his gun and pointing it at Denar. He reluctantly dropped Reid and put his hands up.

Hotch roughly cuffed him, and motioned to the officer behind him to take him away. He uncuffed Morgan, and as soon as he was free he rushed over to Reid.

"You okay, pretty boy?" he asked him, uncuffing his hand.

Reid nodded shakily, turning away from Morgan and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Come on Reid, don't cut yourself off. This wasn't your fault and you know it," Hotch said, kneeling down next to Reid. Morgan gave him a look, and Hotch sighed, but reluctantly left the two alone.

"It was my fault she died," Reid whispered

"No, no it wasn't," Morgan said, pulling Reid into his arms. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that he was going to get tipped off and kill her."

"It was though," Reid said, his big hazel eyes filling with tears.

"Reid, listen to me," Morgan said firmly, turning Reid to look at him. "It was not your fault, hear me?"

Reid nodded and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"So, any other revenge seeking parents I should know about?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, but I'll keep you posted if I find out about any other ones."


End file.
